All was FAKE
by aesrdtfyguhijokpl
Summary: On connais tous Hermione Granger sous le non de miss-je-sais-tout ou une des 3 grands sorciers du célèbre trio qui débarrassa Voldemort du monde. Et si toute l'histoire est réécrite d'une toute autre manière?
1. Prologue

**- Tom! Regarde ce qu'Hazer m'a donné avant de partir,** _m'écriais-je très excitée._ **Il beau hein? Puis en plus, cette bague est unique! C'est Hazer qui me l'a dit,_ dis-je rêveuse.  
_****- Rohh tu le verras plus jamais ton Hazer**, _s'écria l'interpeler_, **et en plus elle est en plastique. C'est naze comme cadeau d'adieu!  
****- Et toi t'es naze comme grand frère, t'es même pas heureux pour moi, **_boudais-je_.  
**- Comment tu veux que je sois heureux d'un cadeau donné par un mec imaginaire.  
****- HAZER N'EST PAS IMAGINAIRE!,** _hurlais-je très fâchée._ **IL EXISTE! Notre amour existe. Plus tard, moi et lui on va avoir une famille. On va être comme papa et maman. On va avoir une grande maison…  
****- T'as juste 7 ans Summy, 7 ans. À 7 ans je contais que des menteries tu sais… Je m'imaginais un futur comme toi et un jour j'ai grandis.**

Depuis ce jour ou que je suis partis de Londre pour aller vivre à New-York et ne jamais revenir, du moins c'est ce que je pensais, je n'ai jamais reparlée à mon Hazer. J'ai cependant toujours ma bague en plastique. Tom crois que non mais elle est toujours bien secrètement cachée. Je crois bien que depuis ce jour j'ai arrêtée de croire aux contes de fées. J'ai arrêtée de croire au destin. La seule chose en quoi je crois est mon frère et moi-même. Nous sommes deux junky de la vie qui pour eux le passé est le passé. Nous vivons un jour à la fois et nous nous foutons de ce que le futur est.

**Et si le futur réservait bien des surprises?**


	2. Chapter 1

9 ans plus tard dans la même voiture, la même place et avec la même personne à coté d'elle. Elle s'appelle Summer, Summer Fletcher. Il y a une semaine, elle avait une famille, un papa et une maman comme la plus part des gens sur cette planète. Malheureusement, elle vient de les perde. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle retourne à Londre avec son frère Tom. Un vieux oncle veut bien les héberger le temps que Tom ait 21 ans et hérite de tout l'argent et ainsi il deviendra le tuteur légal de Summer comme ses parents le souhaite dans leurs testaments.

**Jette cette clope toute suite Summer**_, lança oncle Ben_, **on ne fume pas chez moi ni dans ma voiture.**

**J'en n'ai rien à foutre**, répondit-elle en évacuant la fumer.

**Summy s'il te plaît, **_lui supplia son frère._

Elle se tourna vers celui-ci pour rentrer en contact avec ses yeux couleur noisette. Ils se fixèrent un bon moment avant que Summer soupire puis lança sa cigarette par la fenêtre. Ben remercia Tom par un signe de tête via le rétroviseur puis remit son intérêt sur la route. Tom venait sans s'en rendre compte, apaiser les peurs de Ben. Il savait très bien comment était Summer et il savait aussi qu'il ne pourra pas la contrôler facilement. Certes Tom aussi est comme elle mais il savait ou était la limite et avait beaucoup d'autorité sur Summer. Ils sont inséparable et ce depuis toujours malgré les petits conflits qu'ils ont eu. Ils se ressemblent comme deux goutes d'eaux mentalement et un peu physiquement. Malgré qu'il se drogue, Tom est une bonne personne et ce tout le monde le sait. C'est pour sa qu'on ne le juge pas contrairement à Summer. Elle vit dans l'ombre de son frère mais elle s'en fou. Tout ce qui compte pour elle c'est s'il est heureux.

Après deux longues heures de route ils arrivèrent finalement à Londre. Ben vivait dans une banlieue non loin du centre-ville. Sa maison n'était pas trop grande ni trop petite, juste assez pour 3 personne. Dont deux qui ne seront pratiquement jamais là. Pour Summer la maison était parfaite. Elle ne pouvait pas passer pour un pommée ni un gosse de riche. Elle prit le peu de bagage qu'elle avait apporté puis trouva sa chambre par elle-même. À sa plus grande joie, sa chambre contenait deux lits. Summer prit le lit du coté gauche donc proche de la fenêtre puis s'y coucha. Elle entendit Tom monter puis rentrer dans la chambre aussi. Il lui sourit en s'installant sur le lit de droite.

**Ce n'est pas gentil sa, tu sais que j'aime le coté fenêtre**, _fit mine d'être vexé Tom._

**Bah justement, je me suis dit que c'est peut-être vraiment plus le fun de ton coté?, **_ricana-t-elle avant de sortir une clope de sa poche puis commencer à l'allumer. Heureusement pour Tom il ne lui restait plus de feux._ **Dis Tom t'as du feu?**

**Non et même si j'en aurais, t'en aurais pas, **_répondit-il._

**Rohh depuis quand tu respect les règles toi?,** demanda-t-elle avant de se lever puis d'ouvrir la fenêtre. **Tu viens on fait le mur?**

**Summy**_, soupira-t-il._ **On vient d'arriver, tu ne pourrais pas un peu te forcer et rester ici une nuit complète?**

**Ça va ici?,** _entre subitement Ben_. **J'espère que sa dérange pas de faire chambre commune? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer une autre salle.**

**Non c'est super bien,** _j'adore, lui sourie Summer._ **Tom et moi sommes habitués de partager la même chambre alors.**

**Je me disais aussi, bon il est presque 2heure du matin, je vais me coucher. Faite pas trop de bêtise les enfants!** _Lança-t-il en regardant discrètement Summer. Il ferma soigneusement la porte de la chambre._

**Allez on se fait des lignes?** _Demanda-t-elle à Tom une fois Ben partit._

**Tu changeras donc jamais!,** _dit Tom plus que décourager._ **Bon c'est d'accord mais après tu t'endors!**

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit le plus beau sourire au monde puis sortit un petit sachet de sa poche. Tom soupira encore et se dit qu'il ne pourra jamais refuser au final. Il s'approcha silencieusement de Summer qui était entrain de faire 4 lignes égales sur la petite table de chevet. Une fois le travaille finie elle se tourna vers Tom qui lui souriait laissant apparaître deux fossettes toutes mignonne. Summer se pencha alors vers la première ligne, se pinça la narine gauche d'un doigt puis sniffa ses deux lignes pour elle. Quand elle eu finie, Tom prit sa place et fit la même chose.

**Bon maintenant que t'es à fond, on sort!,** _s'écria-t-elle._


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey poil-de-carotte je t'ai parlé? Non donc, ta gueule,** _lança le bouclé._

**J'en n'ai rien à foutre si tu m'as parlé ou pas,** _l'ignora-t-elle._ **On appel la police! Mon frère est entrain de crevé bordel!**

**Tu veux vraiment te faire arrêter les poches pleines de drogues?,** _lui demanda-t-il_. **C'est ton choix j'en n'ai rien à foutre comme tu dis. Maintenant tu te la ferme et tu m'aides à l'apporter chez moi! Je sais quoi faire.**

Elle lâcha un grognement puis s'exécuta finalement. Ils amenèrent Tom dans la voiture du bouclé. Il prit le volant et démarra le plus vite possible. Summer étant installer sur la banquette arrière pleurait à chaude larme ayant Tom dans ses bras réveillé mais sur le bord de l'évanouissement.

**Tiens-le éveillé sinon on va le perdre**, _s'écria le chauffeur._ Il **faut absolument qu'il reste avec nous tu entends?**

Elle ne répondit pas mais avait très bien compris. Elle s'attarda sur la tête de Tom puis lui donna de légère claque pour le tenir éveillé comme avait-il dit.

**Tom! Reste avec moi s'il te plaît! J'ai besoin de toi et tu le sais.**

Elle continuait son long monologue quand le voiture d'arrêta et sa porte s'ouvrit. Le bouclé se tenait juste là et lui dit de sortir de la voiture. Elle s'exécuta à son plus grand regret. Les larmes avaient arrêtés de tomber lamentablement. Le bouclé prit Tom comme un sac à patate sur son épaul puis couru jusqu'à chez lui. Elle le suivit de près mais le perdu de vue dans la maison. Elle entendit alors la douche partir donc elle se dirigea avec le son vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta net dans le cadre de porte à la vue d'horreur qu'elle avait. Tom à peine éveillé dépourvue de son chandail et de son jean assit dans la douche. Le bouclé accroupit près de lui le gifla un bon coup. Summer crut son corps recevoir son propre coup elle frémit. Elle entendit tousser Tom encore un peu dans les vapes.

**Hey dude! Tu me vois? Je montre combien de doigts la?,** cria-t-il à Tom en montrant 3 doigts.

**Tr-tr-trois…** _réussit à dire Tom._

**C'est parfait, tu va t'en sortir au moins**, _lui sourit le bouclé._ **Maintenant lève-toi! Tu as besoin de dormir et pas qu'un peu!**

**Ou, ou est Sum-Summer? **_Demanda-t-il faiblement._

**Poil-de-carotte? J'en sais rien mais ce qui comte c'est que tu sois en vie!**

Il l'aida à relever Tom qui essayait tant bien que de mal de prononcer quelque chose. Dès que le bouclé réussis à soulever Tom il leva les yeux pour découvrir une Summer effrayer plus que jamais. Elle se demandait qui était-il et pourquoi il aidait Tom. Il n'avait rien avoir dans l'état de Tom et pourtant il a apparu comme par magie. Il lui a sauvé la vie sinon Summer n'aurait pas sut quoi faire. Il serait surement mort dans ses mains.

**Tu nous laisse passer ou tu viens de prendre racine dans mon cadre de porte?**

**Sum-Summer**, _chuchota Tom._

Elle ne répondit pas encore une fois puis se retira du chemin. Ils passèrent et s'engouffrèrent dans le long couloir sombre comportant mille et une portes. Elle attendit une de ces porte se refermer quelques minutes plus tard et des pas ce diriger vers elle.

**Je commence vraiment à croire que tu va crever ici**_… Il marqua une pose_. **Summy-Sum.**

Elle se figea encore plus qu'elle l'était et tourna les yeux vers ceux de son interlocuteur. Ses yeux bleus océan, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Maintenant tout était clair. Devant elle se tenait Daniel. Daniel Jones ancien meilleur ami de son frère et ancien deuxième grand frère.

**Daniel, je vais te tuer!** _Cria-t-elle._

**Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de pas correct?**

**Poil-de-carotte sa te dis rien?**

**Non et toi?,** _demanda-t-il faisant l'innocent._

**Ta vraiment pas changé toi.**

**Je vois que ce n'est pas pareil pour toi?**

**J'avais 7 ans Danniel, 7 ans. T'en avais quoi, 9, 10?**

**Je vois pas la différence. Bref, oui j'ai changé en 9 ans.**

**Je la voie moi, à 7 ans tu rêves, à 10 ans tu commence à comprendre la vie.**

**Peut-être pour Tom, mais pas pour moi. Regarde moi, je ne la comprends pas encore!**

**C'est même pas drôle. Au moins je sais que tu as perdu ton humour.**

Un ton dans sa voie était différent que d'habitude remarqua Danny. Comme si, elle avait peur. Pourquoi aurait-elle peur de lui? Pourquoi est-elle devenu comme sa? Elle n'était certes, plus la même petite fille avec une joie de vivre débordante qui souriait à s'en déboiter la mâchoire. Elle était passée ou?

**Summy-Sum,** _soupira Danny._ **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec toi?**

Il était sérieux, plus que jamais. Elle le savait malgré elle, elle ne lavait pas oublier. Elle n'avait pas oublié les merveilleux moments quand ils étaient jeunes. Tout revenait en boucle dans sa tête. Une main chaude sur sa joue effaça tout flash back de sa tête. Sa concentration était seulement sur cette main si douce…

**Tu dors ici Summy**_**?**__ Lui demanda-t-il gentiment_.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête positif avant d'enlever la main de Danny de sa joue.

**Voyons Summy!** _S'écria-t-il._** Qu'est-ce qui te prend? J'ai toujours fais ça.**

**Je veux dormir avec Tom, **_affirma-t-elle en ignorant sa question._

**Non toi et moi avons besoin de parler! Depuis quand vous vous drogués aussi? Ce n'est pas les personnes que j'ai connus! **

**Tu t'attendais à quoi aussi? Que je te saute dans les bras? Que les 9 ans passé sans toi sois que poussière et qu'après nous redevenons amis pour la vie! Désolé Daniel mais tout à changé. Par exemple : Moi, tu l'as bien vue aujourd'hui.**

**Mais, voyons. Pourquoi? Comment? Je comprends rien Summy.**

**Toi aussi Daniel. Toi aussi t'as des choses à cacher. Comment tu expliques que tu sais comment soigner une overdose?**


	4. Chapter 3

Le lendemain à 16heure du soir très exactement, Summer s'était rendu compte que quelque chose clochait quand elle avait eu une envie pressente. Non son envie pressente n'est pas d'aller au toilette. Non une envie plutôt mauvaise? Du moins c'est ce que Danny pense…

**Tu n'as pas le droit Danny!,** _s'écria Summer folle de rage_. **C'est à moi, si t'en voulait t'as** **juste à aller t'en procurer toi-même!**

**Je le fais pour ton bien Summy, essaya Danny de calmer Summer.**

**J'en n'ai rien à foutre! Tu va me redonner ma drogue MAINTENANT et me laisser partir avec Tom!**

**Tom n'est aucunement en état d'aller ou que se sois!**

**Mais t'es qui pour te mêler de ma vie comme sa? Tu décidés sur un coup de tête de changer une personne que tu PENSAIS connaître et que tu retrouve en 1 soirée?**

**Oui, parce que je me sens aussi proche qu'avant avec cette personne.**

**Que tout sois claire Daniel, je te veux pas dans ma vie, c'est claire?**

Sur ces paroles un long silence s'installa. Elle attendait toujours ce qu'elle désirait mais Danny ne broncha pas. Tout à coup, le bruit de la porte d'entrée brisa le silence laissant apparaître un jeune homme châtain aux yeux bleu océan. Toujours la même gueule pensa Summer. Le nouveau venu lâcha un faible « salue » puis s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard une chanson que Summer connaissait très bien. Le son montait de plus en plus haut jusqu'à s'en exploser les tympans. La voie de Tom DeLonge emporta Summer dans un autre monde.

**Tu m'écoute?**, _cria Danny énervé par le son et par le manque d'attention de Summer_.

Pour toute réponse, Summer se dirigea vers ou elle entendait le son de son groupe fetish. Leur musique l'aidait à s'évader du monde réel ou plutôt de son cauchemar vivant. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la pièce quand une main retenue la sienne.

**Je te dirais de pas le déranger**_, lui proposa Danny_. **Quand il fait sa, c'est que sa va mal…**

Elle le regarda dans les yeux avant de mimer qu'elle ne l'avait aucunement entendu. En faite oui, mais elle s'en foutait carrément. Elle tourna alors la poignée puis ouvrit la porte pour faire place au châtain en pleine crise! Des posters en milles morceaux cachaient le sol. Pour la plupart d'entre eux étaient des groupes de musiques Rock et d'autre des femmes à poil. Nullement impressionnée, Summer pénétra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le grand système de son qui prenait toute la chambre. Le garçon continuait son délire sans même remarquer la présence de Danny et Summer dans sa chambre. Celle-ci arrêta la musique pour la plus grande joie des oreilles de Danny.

**Putain qui a arrêté la musique!,** _hurla le châtain._

Sans que personne n'ait le temps de répondre, Il hurla à pleins poumons les mains contre sa tête. Il se précipita dans son lit continuant à hurler dans son oreiller. La sueur l'accablait, il avait chaud. Il pleurait et tremblait de tout son corps. Danny s'était éclipser on n'sait ou et Summer essayait de trouver un moyen de calmer le garçon. Le seul réflexe qu'elle eu sur le coup était de lui sauté dessus et de l'enfermer dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots apaisants en espèrent qu'il se calme. Les cris cessèrent mais les tremblements et les larmes résistaient aux mots doux. Danny revint avec un verre d'eau et deux petites pilules rouges. Summer essaya de s'écarter du corps tremblant du jeune homme pour laisser Danny lui donner ce qu'il fallait pour le calmer mais il la retenue et refusa catégoriquement les calmants. La seule solution que Summer trouva pour le soulager était de lui remémorer de bons souvenirs et les seuls souvenirs qu'elle pouvait lui dire étaient quand elle était présente dans sa vie…

**Hey Dougster, calme-toi. C'est moi! Ta Summy-Puppy. Tu te souviens? Tu disais que je te faisais penser à un puppy! D'où viens mon surnom.**

**Sum-Summer,** _dit-il en bégayant._

**C'est moi, mon Dougster,** _soupira-t-elle._

Les tremblements cessèrent instantanément tout comme les larmes. Danny n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Summer à tranquillisée Dougie en lui susurrent des paroles douces. Celle-ci continuait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme un mince sourire aux lèvres. Ne voulant pas déclencher une autre crise, elle se blottie contre son corps encore chaud. Un simple merci de la part de Danny encore sur le cul brisa le silence.

**Tu diras à mon frère s'il se réveille qu'on dort encore une nuit ici.**

Il fit un signe affirmatif de la tête puis sortit de la chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer la lumière et la porte. Summer soupira un bon coup sur le torse de Dougie en réalisant que touts ce qu'elle avait souhaité qui n'arrive pas était maintenant arrivés. Du moins, pratiquement tout.


End file.
